


The Discovery

by kendallnicola



Series: Adventures of IronDad and Spider-ling [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So does Peter, Son!Peter, Therapy, Tony Stark Gets Therapy, Tony Stark is a Good Dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kendallnicola/pseuds/kendallnicola
Summary: " "Boss, Captain Rodgers, Sam Wilson, Colonel Rhodes, Natasha Romanov, and Wanda Maximoff are currently coming up elevator one.""What! Friday! Why'd you give them access to my floor? Stop the elevator. Override that shit." Tony slouched back into the couch and let out a big breath. "UNDERGOING MASSIVE EDITING OVERHAUL





	1. O N E

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe steve nd gang signed a revised copy of the accords, sec. ross was fired bc fuck him and tony's therapist is teaching him trust and forgiveness. He forgives everyone, sincerely, (to everybody's surprise) and lets them move back into the tower or head quarters upstate. Whichever they like bc nobody bought the tower :(
> 
> Padrino is the italian term for god father. Peter still uses it sometimes whenever he's highkey emotional or wants to get his point across to his dad. I highly recommend you read the first installment if you want this to make any type of sense.

More times than he doesn't, Peter wakes up in his dad's bed, pressed to the man's chest. It's comforting because he knows his dad his usually awake by then and is just savoring the moment. Peter knows that his dad's just soaking up every last second of uninterrupted peace with his son because who knows if they'll die today.

 

Peter usually falls asleep in his bed or on the living room floor, with stacks of books and papers littered on the floor around him. Exams are coming up and it's nearing Christmas so it's freezing outside. Peter's been slacking off a bit on patrolling even though he has the heater in his suit. Tony's been staying in a lot more lately, too. Wherever Peter is, you'll soon find Tony.

 

They usually make peppermint hot chocolate and Pepper will help Peter with his English homework and his dad will help him with anything but History. But that's what he has Happy and Ned for.  Ned and Happy get on like a house on fire when Happy's drunk enough.

 

This morning is a Saturday morning like any other Saturday morning. Peter frees himself from his fathers vice grip and when he stretches his bones feel leadened with sleep. He knows he should be sore from the cold outside and last night's tough patrol. He still hasn't gotten used to not hearing his bones crack in the morning anymore.

 

"'M making blueberry pancakes and sausages. Don't say anything if you want some."

 

Peter leaves before waiting to hear anything from Tony but he's halfway down the stairs before he hears a yell from up the hall. "Save me more than two each, you scoundrel!"

 

"Then get your old ass down here and help me make them, then!"

 

"Language, Peter." Tony comes almost barreling out of his room in his comic strip pajamas and bed bead. His stumbles up the hallway and sits on a barstool across the cabinet from Peter.

 

"Walk much?" Peter slides him a mug coffee with only milk and Tony takes it gratefully. "Why do I feel like the parent in the morning before you have coffee?"

 

"Because I don't exist before coffee."

 

"Dad. That doesn't make any type of sense."

 

"Exactly, son." Tony downs the rest of his coffee in one go before slamming his " _I'd do me."_ mug down and letting out a short yell. "Fuck that was hot. Ready to get started on those pancakes?"

 

"I was born ready."

 

"How are you so lame? I raised you."

 

They bickered the entire time they made breakfast but they ended up with twelve blueberry pancakes in all. Tony took four and left the rest to Peter's super metabolism. Tony set their dishes in the sink and started washing them and Peter went back to his studying he started the night before. Everything was still set up at the coffee table so Peter sat on the floor with his back resting on the couch.

 

Peter called out some of the questions he had to his dad who helped guide him in the right direction. If Peter had a History question he just asked F.R.I.D.A.Y. who gave him a much more direct answer and much more information. Just as Tony sat down on the sofa behind where Peter was sitting on the floor, F.R.I.D.A.Y. came online.

 

"Boss, Captain Rodgers, Sam Wilson, Colonel Rhodes, Natasha Romanov, and Wanda Maximoff are currently coming up elevator one."

 

"What! Friday! Why'd you give them access to my floor? Stop the elevator. Override that shit." Tony slouched back into the couch and let out a big breath.

 

"Dad, chill. I can hear your heart beating and if you keep that pace up you'll die in like four minutes." Tony chuckled as he rested his elbow on his knee and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You also can't keep them trapped in there forever. Don't you think it's time they know. C'mon, Padrino. You know we can trust them. It's like Adriana said, we have to learn to trust and forgive. What if we die tomorrow and you die not trusting Steve? It'll be okay, Padrino, I promise. If not then, I don't know," Peter paused for a minute before looking off into the distance. "I'll finally be able to activate 'instant kill mode' if they wanna talk shit."

 

Tony barked out a laugh and Peter stared at him straight on. Tony let his smile fall. "Okay, point taken. 'You can handle yourself'. Got it. Let 'em up, Friday."

 

It takes a while for the elevator to climb all ninety-six floors of the Avengers Tower they were visiting for Christmas break. Tony moved to the floor to help Peter begin to theorize string theory when the elevator door finally dinged. The doors to the elevator parted revealing some confused Avengers.

 

"-don't know why you're not getting this, Pete. Just imagine some wet spaghetti and a butthole. The-"

 

"Alright, Dad! That's enough! I'll just ask Ned on Monday."

 

"You're going to ask Ned about buttholes?" Tony was honestly just messing with Peter now. He loved to see his kid squirm sometimes.

 

"Oh my god. Father. If you do not shut your mouth. String theory. I will ask Ned about string theory. Which-I don't know how you can explain this to me with wet spag-"

 

Tony cut him off by turning his toward the group of people at the door. "Hi guys. Avengers meet spawn, spawn meet Avengers. Well only some technically and if we're getting technical he was my godson who I adopted yada yada-he's my son. His name is Peter. I love him very much. He likes long walks in Central Park, beef jerky, and hates loud noises." Tony patted the top of Peter's head.

 

"I also hate that all of that is true." Peter stood to go introduce himself to everyone. He started by hugging Rhodey first. "Hey, Uncle Rhodey. Long time, no see. How's Lyla?"

 

"She's fluffier than ever and misses you. I'll have to bring her by one day when your dad's not around." Rhodey patted Peter's shoulder and moved to talk to Tony who was still sitting on the floor in his pajamas. Tony still made no move to get up so Rhodey just sat on the floor next to him.

 

"Unfortunately for Lyla, he's always around." Peter moved to shake Wanda's hand. Her grip was light but powerful. He could smell the smoke of her magic and it was kind of nauseating. Peter was doing his best not to make a face at the overwhelming smell of magic coming off of the woman. "Hi, I'm Peter Stark-Parker but nobody actually knows that. You guys can call me Peter or Pete. Whichever is better for you."

 

"It's nice to meet you Peter. I look forward to working with you."

 

Peter tried not to gag on the smell of the Mind Stone as she walked to the couch. He didn't even catch her cryptic remark. Too bad Nat did. Peter turned to watch Wanda curl up in his favorite spot on the couch and he was a little irked by that. He guessed that he would just have to get used to the smell.Â  He turned back around to address Natasha.

 

"Natasha. But you can call me Nat; I prefer it." Peter was pretty sure that he was supposed to be wincing from this hand shake. He was very sure, however, that this was a test. He didn't know if he was passing it or failing. Stupid fucking super strength.

 

"Peter.  But you can call me Pete; I have no preference. It's so nice to finally meet you." Nat just regards him with a look he can only place as satisfaction before she walks past him to sit down in the chair by the window.

 

Sam greets both him and Tony with a nod and goes straight to the kitchen, busying himself with the coffee maker. He looks like he was dragged straight from his bed to the tower (He was.) He dug around in the fridge before coming back to the couch with a sandwich and a cup of coffee. He doesn't speak until after he's had his food and caffeine.

 

"'M Sam. I can fly sometimes. I also do talk therapy if you ever need that sort of thing. It's nice to meet you."

 

"It's nice to meet you too, man," Peter says with a grin on his face. He had waited for Sam to finish eating before continuing with introductions. It was hilariously awkward. Sam reminded Peter of his dad in the morning if he didn't have coffee.

 

Steve is the last to introduce himself to Peter (even after Sam). If Steve's honest with himself he's still a bit awestruck at the idea of Tony with a kid and at the kid himself. His brain faintly reminds him to close his mouth before a puddle of dribble can accumulate on his chest.

 

"Hi, Peter Stark-Parker. Dad's said a lot of... interesting things about you. Let's just say it's nice to finally meet you." Steve looks over Peter's shoulder at Tony as he's shaking the kid's hand. Tony's looking at anywhere but Steve.

 

"I don't know what the _fuck_ he's talking about, Rodgers," Tony walks up behind Peter and claps his hands on his shoulders. "Go get dressed, munchkin. You have your doctor's appointment in about an hour."

 

Tony places a kiss on top of Peter's head and Peter's cheeks dust pink with embarrassment but he doesn't argue with his dad. He trods up the stairs and strains his super senses to hear what his dad and the other Avengers are talking about while he's gone. He gives up after he makes it to his room. He can still hear the muffled sounds as he reaches his doorway but his dad had sound-proofed his room to make it easier on his senses. There would be no way he could hear all the way to the living room.

 

Try as he might, Tony will not let Peter become and Avenger until he's twenty-one and can make a sound, _"you're brain is fully formed decision_ ". He can't save the world until he's old enough to drink alcohol is what his dad always says too. Peter can't really say he minds too deeply considering how emotionally and physically affected his dad is by everything that's happened to him.

 

Peter knows his dad only wants to save him from the nightmares, panic attacks, anxiety, and general 'fucked-up-ness' that comes with avenging the world. He wants to save him from it for as long as he can at least. With these thoughts at the back of his mind, always niggling, Peter showers and gets dressed.

 

Peter and Tony see a therapist on Saturdays from 1 p.m. to 4 p.m. Usually, they go to lunch before and then go to their sessions. Tony goes first, then Peter, and then they have a joint session. With this plan in place, there are little to no communication errors and full trust between the two of them. Tony's getting the help he needs after the Battle of New York and Siberia. He's learning to trust again and this therapist is the only reason Rodgers is aloud in the Tower at all. Peter's had some rough run ins being Spider-Man and he has to learn to cope with his father being an Avenger; with therapy, he can get the help he needs.

 

When Peter's fully given up on taming his post-shower hair, he heads down stairs. He expects Cap and the crew he brought to still be there but they appear to be long gone. Peter shouldn't be surprised that the visit was short. Tensions are still running high. Peter knows, though, that his dad threatened their lives if they told anyone about him. When he makes it to the bottom of the stairs his dad is dressed and waiting with a set of keys. Peter stops and gives his dad a tight hug that means more than words. His dad hugs him back tighter.

 

They walk towards the elevator and if Peter's lucky (if his Dad and Steve's chat went well at all) he'll be able to drive.

 

"So what'd you guys talk about," Peter asks as Tony tosses him the keys.

 

"I'll tell you in our session today, munchkin. For now, let's drive."


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " "Hey, Dad, look! It's like ultimate Frisbee!"
> 
> Tony, who never even noticed his kid's spider-antics, or even his kid almost accidentally being decapitated by Flying Freedom, stopped in the middle of another swing to turn around. He looks at Peter, then at Natasha and Steve, and then at Peter again. He sighs. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steve is fuken strong

He gets to go to the compound a lot more now. No longer under the guise of Tony's assistant or intern. He goes as Peter Stark-Parker, Tony Stark's son. He's still not Spider-Man to the team but it's no longer a secret identity within a secret identity. Peter can live with that. He doesn't think he even wants the rest of the Avengers to know that he's Spider-Man anyway. It wasn't about trust; the more time Peter spent around the Avengers (and their files) the less he was ready to align himself with them.

 

When he meets Clint, he gives his dad flack because now there's two people on the team with secret kids. Tony just jests back saying _"Mine's older. Therefore, a secret for longer. We even had a house in the country before he was in high school. Ooo, you're a copycat, Barton!"_

 

Clint just makes an indignant noise because, really, he can't argue. Bruce steps in in that moment, thank the lord. Peter doesn't think he could handle much more of his Dad and Clint in the same room without a buffer who is used to this type of banter. Bruce gives Peter a shallow bow and tour of his lab. He answers every one of Peter's excited, rapid-fire questions and handles Peter's nerdy scientist-worship with about as much grace as you can imagine.

 

Peter cries when he meets Vision. Not because he's a super cool AI in a physical body. He sounds just like J.A.R.V.I.S. and it's a punch to the gut to how much he misses him. J.A.R.V.I.S. had been there as much for Peter as he was for Tony. Peter had the AI in anything that could carry the massive code. It's hard to heard Vision speak. Tony cries when he finds out why Peter cried. Vision speaks to them both.

 

"I am not him, but my primary directives and base source codes are still the same. They are to look after Sir and Munchkin and that I will do."

 

Tony snorts at the nickname he forgot he had programmed for Peter. He never had the time to do any extra or fun programming with F.R.I.D.A.Y. He was always so busy with one thing or another. It's sort of a wakeup call that says, _Hey, you're too fucking busy. You need to chill._

 

Meeting the rest of the Avengers goes without incident. He spars with his dad some of the days during the week they're there and he works with Natasha, who has seemed to pick up on his strength and inhuman sense. She knows he's inhuman, but she can't quite place just who he is, if he is one of the masked heroes running around these days. All is going well until the Friday before they're supposed to go back home.

 

Tony and Steve are sparing on one end of the huge gym and Nat and Peter and tussling on the other. They're separated by a pane of bulletproof glass. Peter almost has Nat pinned (a teaching exercise, of course) (Peter's not giving Nat a run for her money) and he actually did it just as his sixth/danger/Spidey Sense goes off. It gave him an extra adrenaline boost due to the absolute fear it causes.  He uses the boost to push Nat down flat on the mat by her shoulders and look all around the room.

 

All he could see was a star-spangled Frisbee hurdling directly for his face in slow motion. His dad had side-stepped out of the way of it just in time and was still facing Steve. Tony had his fist raised. He was ready to continue the fight with Steve but Steve was just looking over Tony's shoulder, eyes wide in alarm. Everything was happening so slowly. Steve reached his hand out and Peter absently wondered if he had super senses too.

 

Peter pushed Natasha's body completely flat into the floor before he pushed off of the floor with the balls of his feet. She could see the fear in his face and she followed his line of sight. She watched as he slotted his arm into the shield as it was spinning in the air and landed standing on the roof. Time proceeded at a normal rate again for Peter once the threat was addressed.

 

Nat slammed into the floor, hard, his arm nearly swung out of socket with the force of the shield being thrown, and Tony's armored fist hit Steve's jaw with a sickening crack. Peter held fast to the shield and to his position on the ceiling. He looked down to Nat who was looking up a him with a smirk that he could completely read, _You're Spider-Man._ Shit.

 

"Hey, Dad, look! It's like ultimate Frisbee!"

 

Tony, who never even noticed his kid's spider-antics, or even his kid almost accidentally being decapitated by Flying Freedom, stopped in the middle of another swing to turn around. He looks at Peter, then at Natasha and Steve, and then at Peter again. He sighs. He walks over and breaks through the rest of the glass where the shield cut through it like butter. Steve follows him over to the other side of the gym.

 

"So my kid's Spider-Man. Tell anyone and I'll sever your spinal chord." Tony steps out of the armor he's in and gives Natasha a hand up. She dusts herself off and has a general smug look about her. "What's with the face Widow?"

 

"I knew it." When Peter cocks his head to the side she folds her arms over her chest. "You're strong. Too strong for a fifteen year old. I knew you were Inhuman but I was steadily eliminating all of the one's in New York. I had lunch with Deadpool the other day and he's not even from here."

 

"Okay, Pete. Give the old man his Frisbee back. We have to get home and feed the bots " Peter laughs but tosses Steve his shield back. He stumbles when he catches it and Natasha raises an eyebrow but says nothing. Peter thinks, _I'm really going to have to learn how to speak eyebrow with this lady._

 

"I'll see you later, fellow spider." Peter says dorkily on his way out the door, practically being dragged by his dad. Peter can hear Natasha's snort of laughter down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has 2 chapters for now but I might add more if I want the others to know about him being spooderman. I feel like steve and nat knowing is best rn. Steve knowing is forcing tony to put a lot of trust in him now and with nat knowing peter now has another mentor and a spider themed friend

**Author's Note:**

> wowow that was a thing I just put on the internet.
> 
> come yodel on tumblr w/ me
> 
>  
> 
> [grassmagic](grassmgic.tumbr.com)


End file.
